User talk:E1craZ4life
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Take This Ed and Shove It page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jspyster1 (talk) 18:45, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Title Sequence *Ed, Edd n Eddy Intro/Outro ::Click the link above. Removing Your Edits I haven't. If you're wondering about all the edits I made regarding Kevin saying "dork", check the history. You messed up on Virt-Ed-Go because he does say it in that episode, so I've had to correct every one of your edits due to the fact that you've got him not saying it in one more episode than he did. E1craZ4life: I checked the Virt-Ed-Go script and couldn't find him saying the word "dork" or anything with the word "dork" in it. Do you see a Kevin line in that episode with "dork" in it? Because I don't. :"Hey dorks! Get out of my backyard!" - Kevin There ya go. Second scene, approximately 1:10 into the episode. E1craZ4life: Alright. Thanks. By the way, I've noticed that you've undone most if not all of the edits I've made to some of the scripts. Could you explain your actions to me? :You overuse semicolons, add in extraneous detail, and have a tendency to use too many ellipses. As such, that's what's being undone; the changes to wording and useful details are kept. E1craZ4life: I can understand that, but there was some questionable sentence structure at a few places in a few scripts. For example, I had noticed that the Ed, Ed and Away script had commas that were either missing or in the wrong places, and the almost total edit reversal put those wayward commas back out of place. :Parenthesis are not used in scripts. Neither are single quotes ('). And again, try and refrain from overusing semicolons. E1craZ4life: I'm only using (at least trying to restrict my use of) semicolons to replacing comma splices. Plus, I don't really know at what point semicolons would be "overused". If you do end up undoing some of the things I do, I'd appreciate adding a note in the Edit Summary explaining what steps were unnecessary or what have you. :A comma splice may be incorrect English, but the intent of the script is to try and capture what the characters say and how they talk. As such, there are a decent number of them because that's how the words came out. As for semicolons, use them only when you see something where the pause is similar to that of a period but the sentence is not complete. Coding When I say that an edit messes up the coding, I mean that it changes stuff so that words that should be bold, or italicized, or have some other function affecting them are not, and/or vice versa. The fact that you were able to find the problem and correct it means that I don't have to do any reversions of your edits. Thank you for doing so. E1craZ4life: Okay. Glad I was able to help. Jimmyfan Sorry it took me so long to get on that. I had class and didn't get on till now. Jimmyfan has been blocked from the wiki for those acts of vandalism, and his changes have been reverted. E1craZ4life: Okay, good. I'm glad that's over.